Jina
by mysterious-girl
Summary: Da ich die warterei auf die 6. Staffel sat hatte habe ich mir eben, wie es in dieser serie oft passiert, selber ein paar neue Charaktere dazu gedacht, spoiler staffel 5 aber nicht 6. Es geht um eine junge Frau die plötzlich auftauht und auf Killarney arbe


Gungallon bar, Dienstag Nachmittag :

Eine Junge Frau betrat selbstsicher und Arrogant die eigentlich eher männliche Bar und setzte sich and die Theke. „Cognac". Alle Männeraugen waren auf sie gerichtet während der Barkeeper eine alte Flasche herausholte. -Hey kleine wie wär's mit uns beiden? kam von einem der eher angetrunkenen Gäste -Und wie wär's wenn du mich in Ruhe lassen würdest?  
-Und wenn ich da zu keine Lust habe? -Werde ich dich verprügeln und heulend zurück zu deiner Mami schicken.  
-Uuuh, ganz schön Zickig -Hatte einen missen Tag und du macht in mir nicht besser also verpeste jemandem anderen die Luft.  
-So redet keiner mit mir ! meinte er als er sie am Arm Packte. -Und mich fasst keiner an.

In einem Handgriff drehte sie im dem Arm um und warf in zu Boden. Anscheinend wenig beeindruckt von diesem Zwischenfall wendete sie sich ihrem, endlich bereit stehenden Cognac zu. -Wie komm ich von hier am schnellsten zur Riddle Farm? fragte sie den Barkeeper. -10 Millen gerade aus und dann rechts, aber dort wohnt schon lange niemand mehr -Jetzt wird wieder jemand dort wohnen. Zahlend stand sie auf, bereit zu gehen -Hey kleine, kam von einem der anderen Barbesucher, denkt du nicht du solltest dich noch bei jemanden entschuldigen? -Wem? Der Flirtniete die seine Hände nicht bei sich behalten konnte? Niemand fasst mich an.  
-Und niemand fasst meinen Freund an.  
-Dann sag deinem Boyfriend er soll nicht Fremdflirten dann besteht eure Beziehung auch länger !

Das war der eine Satz der zu viel war. Der beleidigte krempelte die Ärmel hoch und mit ihm eine gutes Dutzend Freunde. Alex, der bis jetzt amüsiert zugesehen hatte stand mit Dave auf, bereit der jungen Frau zu helfen. Noch bevor einer der beiden ein Wort der Verteidigung für sie hervorbringen konnte kriegte sie auf ein Mal einen Lachanfall. Das war der Wassertropfen der das Fasst Wortwörtlich zum überlaufen brachte, niemand lacht echte Männer aus. Die Rocker griffen an. Sie blieb unbeeindruckt. Parierte mit Leichtigkeit den ersten Schlag, und warf den Angreifer zu Boden, Alex oder Dave hatten keine Zeit ihr zur Hilfe zu kommen stand sie bereits vor 5 weiteren. Keiner kam dazu zum Schlag auszuholen. Die beiden sahen erstaunt zu wie ein Mädchen in den frühen Zwanzigern allein eine Wagenladung Motorradfahren Fertig machte. Als keiner mehr in ihre nähe kommen wollte drehte sie sich mit einem „schönen Tag noch" um, und verlaste die Bar.

Ein paar Stunden später auf der Strasse :

„Verdammt! Nicht schon wieder !" Robs Wagen hatte zum zweiten mal heute den Geist aufgegeben. „Scheiße, keine Verbindung." Resigniert fand er sich damit ab das er die letzen 5 Millen bis zur Farm wohl laufen müsste. Mieser Tag. Nach ein paar Minuten Fußmarsch hielt ein vorbeifahrender Ford Fiesta neben ihm an. -Na? Hat ihr Auto sie im stich gelassen?  
-Zu zweiten mal schon. -Ich fahr Richtung Stadt kann ich sie wo absetzen? -Das wäre nett ja, die Farm liegt auf dem Weg, nur ein paar Millen von hier. -Ok, dann steigen sie mal ein.  
-Woher kommen sie? -Jetzt gerade? Von der Riddle Farm, und ich muss sagen das das wohl der krönende Abschluss für diesen Be-scheidenen Tag war. -Wieso?  
-Waren sie schon mal dort? Das Teil ist ne Bruchbude geworden, für Menschliches bewohnen definitiv nicht geeignet. Deswegen werde ich jetzt zurück in die Stadt fahren, dort übernachten, und morgen früh mit Material zum Renovieren wieder her kommen. -Ich wusste nicht das es noch Besitzer gibt. Es hieß immer alle Riddles seien tot und die Farm entgültig verlassen. -Stimmt soweit auch, Riddles gibt es keine mehr deswegen würde die Farm vor ein paar Jahren Staatlich versteigert, mein Boss hat sie damals gekauft, und jetzt hält dieser Idiot es für eine gute Idee das ich dort ein paar Wochen Ferien mache. In Wirklichkeit ist er nur total sauer auf mich weil ich meinen letzten Job vermasselt habe also verbannt er mich zur straffe ins Australische Outback. Ist das die Farm die sie meinten?  
-Ja.  
-Ok, schätze wir sehen uns in den nächsten Wochen wahrscheinlich noch. -Euh, OK, danke fürs mitnehmen

4 Tage später, Killarney

Rob, Alex und Jeffrey, einer der Arbeiter, waren mal wieder beim nervenden Zäune reparieren als eine junge Frau sich von hinten mit voller Wucht auf Jeffrey stürzte und ihn mit ihr zu boden riss. Alex erkannte gleich die Frau aus der Bar und fragte sich was wohl gleich von seinem Angestellten übrigbleiben würde wären Rob sich fragte ob es das sei als sie vor vier Tagen sagte das sie sich wieder sehen würden. Jeffrey allerdings lag immer noch am Boden :  
-Jina -Jeffrey, antwortete sich lächelnd als sie aufstand -Jina heißen sie also fragte Alex -Blitzmerker, ja Jina das bin ich. Oh sie sind der Kerl aus der Bar, sie waren mit Dave da nicht wahr? Das heißt sie sind wohl Alex Ryan der ältere der zwei Brüder, richtig? -Woher.  
-Wenn ich das verrate bringt sie mich um, besonders da das nicht alles ist was sie mir erzählte hat, antwortete sie neckisch, und ziemlich kindisch, als sie im dazu die Zunge heraus steckte. So nun zu dir Jeffrey, WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT !  
-... euh kann ich es wagen zu fragen wobei oder bin ich eh schon tot? -Wobei? Wobei wohl? Was hast du dir gedacht als du Hamid dazu überredet hast mich ausgerechnet hier her zu schicken?  
-Ich dachte das kam von ihren Boss, unterbrach Rob bevor er es sich recht überlegt hatte -Oh hye Rob, na wie geht's? hab sie kaum bemerkt, sorry, aber als antwort ja es kam von meinem Boss, Hamid ist mein Boss, aber so ne bescheuerte Idee kommt diesem Idioten nicht von alleine, nein, dazu braucht man mindestens zwei Idioten was mich zurück zu dir führt mein Freund !  
-Hör mal bevor du mir alle Knochen brichst ich hab damit nicht zu tun, ich wusste nicht davon bevor Hamid es mir gesagt hat und da war alles schon beschlossen... apropos beschlossen solltest du nicht erst in ein paar Wochen kommen wenn du dich erst noch.  
-Okay, unterbrach sie, das Thema ist geschlossen, du sagst du warst es nicht das glaub ich erst mal so, aber wehe dir wenn.  
-Von wegen wehe mir wenn, lenk nicht ab, du bist mal wieder abgehauen! Du bist drei Wochen zu früh da ! JINA ! Ich kann nicht fassen das du so unvorsichtig bist ! Wie kannst du nur.  
-HEY, hör auf mir zu sagen was ich tun soll und was nicht ! Ich habe es satt das ihr mich seit dem alle behandelt als wäre ich zwölf, ich bin eine mündige erwaschene und ehrlich gesagt hatte ich erwarte das du dich freust mich zu sehen, es sind fast 5 Jahre vergangen Jeffrey ! 5 Jahre ! Also halt die Klappe und druckt mich.  
-Schön, aber dieses Gespräch ist trotzdem noch nicht zu ende!

Beide lachten und er nahm sie, wie befohlen, in den Arm. Darauf hin entschuldigte sie sich und ging zurück zu den Renovierungsarbeiten.

-Du kennst sie? Fragte Alex überrascht als sie im Auto war -Klar, ich hatte vor ein paar Wochen doch gefragt ob eine Freundin von mir, die eine weile hier sein wird ein bisschen auf den Hoff mitarbeiten könnte, da ging es um sie, aber ich hatte sie erst in ein paar Wochen erwartet -Sie soll hier arbeiten!  
-Ja, du warst einverstanden, was soll dieses entsetzte Gesicht? Du hast dich nicht anders entschieden oder, sie wird sich zu Tode langweilen wenn sie nicht zu tun hat ! Und sie ist gelangweilt unsausstehbar !  
-Das ist sie anscheiden auch so, sie hat vor ein paar Tagen ein gutes duzend Männer in einer Bar verprügelt, und zwar alleine !  
-Wirklich, fragte Rob erstaunt, kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, sie war ganz nett als sie mich mit nahm.  
-Nett, du hättest sie kämpfen sehen sollen, die Frau ist -Ein natur Talent, unterbrach Jeffrey, sag mal die Prügelei in der Bar ist nicht zufälliger weise entstanden weil einer der Kerle die Finger nicht von ihr lassen konnte? -Schon, irgendwie ja... sie meinte ‚keiner fasst mich an"  
-Tja da hast du deine Erklärung, sie ist nicht schwierig aber zwei regeln darf du mit ihr nie vergessen und Regel zwei lautet „Nur LS entscheidet wer sie wann wo und warum anfasst" das weißt eigentlich jeder der sie nur ein bisschen kennt.  
-LS?  
-Ist ihr Spitzname -Hmpff, und was ist dann Regel 1?  
-„trete niemals jemanden den sie mag auf die Füße" Glaub mir wer einen ihrer Freude oder auch nur bekannten nervt hat ganz schnell ganz viele Probleme am Hals, Freundschaft ist ihr Heilig, Das ich zu ihren Lieblingen gehören hat mir so oft den Hintern gerettet das ich schon gar nicht mehr weis wie oft... Mit Ls befreundet zu sein ist die beste Unfall Betrugs und Lebensversicherung die man haben kann.  
-Ich weiß nicht.  
-Komm schon Alex, lass sie hier arbeiten, sie liebt es neue Dinge zu lernen und wenn sie ärger macht schmeiß ich sie dir persönlich raus ok? -Du hast aber die Verantwortung für sie !  
-Gerne.

Später am Abend

Rob hatte entschieden zur alten Riddle Farm zu fahren und mal zu sehen ob Jina Hilfe beim Renovieren brauchen könnte, und ob er irgendetwas über sie heraus finden könne. Als er ankam saß diese aber mit hochgelegten Fußen in einem weißen Bastsessel auf der Veranda und lass gemütlich ein Buch. Das Haus sah einwandfrei aus, und Strom hatte sie anscheinend auch da sie Musik hörte. Leicht überrascht ging er zu ihr.

-Sieht nicht so schlimm aus wie sie das beschrieben hatten.  
-Jetzt nicht mehr, aber dafür habe ich seit Tagen nicht geschlafen lach . Ich hatte keine Lust hin und her zu pendeln, aber auch keine in ner Bruchbude zu übernachten also habe ich nie nur einzige Übriechbleiben Möglichkeit gewählt und durchgearbeitet. Sie wollten mir doch nicht etwa ihrer Hilfe anbieten? -Eh, irgendwie schon, ich dachte.. so ganz alleine.  
-Das ist wirklich nett, sagte sie mit einem breiten Lächeln, aber ich bin nicht halb so Hilflos wie ich vielleicht aussehe.  
-So etwas hat Alex erwähnt.  
-Oh, ja die Prügelei... Wie gesagt es war schon ein schlechter Tag bevor ich die Farm gesehen hatte, und so ne blöde anmache konnte da nur zu einer Kneippensprügelei führen... Egal, kann ich ihnen was anbieten? -... Bier?  
-Klar, habe ich... irgendwo... Sekunde, euh hier.  
-Danke -Also was wollten sie von mir wissen?  
-Wie bitte?  
-Ach kommen sie schon sie sind nicht nur hier her gefahren weil sie eine freundliche Nachbarsbeziehung aufbauen wollen, also was wollen sie über mich wissen? Je direkter sie fragen je eher kriegen sie eine klare Antwort, oder auch nicht, kommt ganz auf die Frage an Grins -Ich.  
-Schon Klar, ich war zu direkt, na gut dann fang ich mit der Fragerei an. Wann fang ich an und was soll ich auf der Farm tun? Jeffrey meinte der Vorarbeiter teilt die Leute ein und das sind ja dann wohl sie.  
-Sie können anfangen wann sie wollen, es gibt immer genug arbeit bei uns, was genau weiß ich noch nicht, kommt darauf an was ansteht.  
-Cool und wie früh muss ich mich zur Stelle melden?  
-Die arbeit beginnt um Sechs.  
-Aouch ! Sechs? Das ist eine ziemlich unchristliche Zeit... Wie geht ihr da Abends noch aus?  
-Generell, gar nicht... dafür gibt es Wochenenden -Und da spielt Jeffrey mit um sechs Uhr früh aufstehen ohne Abends Weg zu gehen... Das bestätig meine Befürchtung: er ist durchgeknallt !  
-lächelnd Woher kennt ich euch eingeldlich?  
-Von der Arbeit, er hat mich vor ein bisschen weniger als 5 Jahren ausgebildet, na ja er und ein paar andere.  
-Was hat er damals gemacht?  
-Hum, wenn Jeffrey das nicht selber erzählt hat geht ihn das an, nicht mich.  
-Schon ok. Es ist sowieso spät, ich wer sie dann mal in ruhe lassen.  
-Und ich geh schlaffen sonst tanz ich morgen früh im halbschlaff zur arbeit an.  
-Bis morgen dann -Bis morgen

Am nächsten Tag, kurz vor sechs

Jina stand neben Jeffrey und wartete mit den anderen Arbeitern auf die Arbeitseinteilung, Rob konnte sich das Lachen allerdings kaum verkneifen als er sie sah, und besonders die Art in der die anderen sie beobachten. Sie war mit einem Langärmligen weißen Top und einer ziemlich teuer außehen Strassjeans gekommen, nicht gerade Standardarbeitskleidung... Da niemand von ihr wusste und sie noch dazu in so einem Aufzug herkam wurde natürlich getuschelt... Er teilte die anderen ein, und nahm Jeffrey und Jina zum Schaffe verladen. Der Tag verlief ohne all zu viele außergewöhnliche Ereignisse, wenn man davon absieht das sie um die Mittagszeit Jeffrey Herzlich auslachtet weil sie diese Art des Lebens unpassend zu seinem Charakter fand. Irgendwie hätte Rob zu gerne gewusst in welcher Art Arbeit die zwei sich kennen gelernt hatten und besonders wie sie nach so vielen Jahren ohne sich überhaupt gesehen haben noch so vertraut miteinander sein konnten...

Die zwei Tage danach verliefen genau wie dieser und egal mit wem sie arbeitet jeder war zufrieden mit ihr und meinte sie lerne sehr schnell, sogar Harry konnte nicht über sie mäkeln.

Ein paar Tage später 7 Uhr abends

Rob und Jina waren gerade mit der arbeiten fertig geworden. Er war gerade noch dabei mit ihr zu reden als zwei Männer hinter ihr standen. Jeder packte sie an einem Arm und zog sie rückwärts von Rob weg damit er sie nicht höre aber ihr streit war trotzdem so laut das er alles hörte, er fragte sich eine Sekunde lang sogar ob sie mit den zwei klar kämme aber sie schienen sich zu kennen also kümmerte er sich um seine Auto, das interrasanter weise auch noch in hörweite lag.

-Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht hein? -Das gleiche kann ich euch fragen was soll der mist?  
-Wir haben uns sorgen um dich gemacht ! Es hätte weis Gott was passiert sein können. Wie konntest du nur aus dem Krankenhaus abhauen als wäre es eine Ferienanlage??!! Du solltest noch drei Wochen in Beobachtung sein und nicht hier draußen Schwerstarbeit leisten ! -Das hier ist aber keine Schwerstarbeit sondern spaß, total witzig, lachte sie auf ein mal, hast du schon mal in eine Schaffsherde gestanden und diese blöde Tiere mit Großem Armwedeln verscheucht?  
-Ob ich WAS? Sag mal.  
-Ach kommt schon Jungs, ihr habt euch Sorgen um mich gemacht ok, tut mir leid, aber wenn ich es euch gesagt hätte, hättet ihr mich nicht gehen lassen, und ich konnte das alles einfach nicht mehr haben, hier draußen gefällt es mir vorerst und ich sehe Jeffrey wieder so oft wie früher, er ist sogar wieder irgendwie mein Lehrer, ist wie in alten Zeiten, also seit nicht böse und stellt euch Höfflich Rob vor.  
-Wem?  
-Rob, der Kerl mit dem ich gerade redete als ihr mich so dramatisch gepackt habt !  
-Oh, gut wenn du willst, aber über die Geschichte müssen wir noch reden -Jaja (blabla das meinte Jeffrey auch und er hat es vergessen)

Die drei gingen zu Rob rüber der zwar als gehört hatte es aber trotzdem Höfflicher fand so zu tun als ob nicht.

-Rob, das sind zwei Freunde von mir Jason und James, sie werden meine Ferien hier mit mir verbringen, boys, das ist Rob Shelton, Vorarbeiter von Killarney. -Hi -Hi -Gut, euh wenn sie mich dann nicht mehr brauchen helfe ich den zwei beim einziehen.  
-Klar, gehen sie nur. Sehen wir uns morgen?  
-Natürlich, ist mir ein vergnügen.

Wer war diese Frau, was soll diese Krankenhausgeschichte auf die Jeffrey bereits angespielt hatte, was zum Teufel ist ihr Job, wer sind diese zwei Kerle, wieso verbringen sie ihre „Ferien" mit ihr, wieso wurde sie überhaupt suspendiert, und welcher Boss schickt einen dann ins Australische Outback? Das waren eine paar der Fragen die Rob im Kopf herumschwirrten. Jina war ihm einerseits sehr Sympathisch andererseits nicht geheuer. Er hatte aber auch das Gefühl das sie etwas gemein hatten und zwar nicht über sich oder ihre Vergangenheit reden zu können. Irgendwie schien sie das nämlich genauso wenig wie er zu können...

Die Tage vergingen und langsam hatte Jina ihre Arbeit im Griff, man musste ihr kaum noch etwas erklären. Und da Jeffrey meinte das es sie interessieren könnte entschied Rob sie mit auf sein Vieh Trecking zu nehmen. Als er wie vereinbart um 7 am Stall war, hatte Jeffrey ihr schon ihr Pferd gezeigt und sie hatten es anscheinend gesattelt, Jina war nämlich beim einpacken eines Haufen Zeuges in die Satteltaschen.

-Das Zeug werden sie nicht brauchen, wir sind vor Sonnenuntergang wieder da, konzentrieren sie sich lieber darauf nicht von Pferd zu fallen, ich zeig ihnen wie sie aufsteigen müssen -Erst einmal wünsch ich ihnen auch einen schönen guten Morgen Mr Shelton, antwortete sie mit einem anscheinend ziemlich genervten Blick als sie als letztes eine grau Box in ihre Satteltasche verstaute, zweitens bin ich von natur aus ein vorsichtiger Mensch, und drittens, brauch ich ihre Hilfe zum aufsteigen garantiert nicht, ich bin eine verdammt gute Reiterin, trotzdem Danke. -Sorry, Jeffrey meinte sie könnten nicht reiten... ich dachte -Tja dummer weise hat Jeffrey mich seit 5 guten Jahren nicht mehr gesehen da verpasst man schon mal ein paar kleinichkeiten wie einen Reitkurz, sagte sie als sie perfekt auf das Pferd stieg, ich habe in zwischen sehr viel mehr Erfahrung mit Pferden gesammelt als er das hier wahrscheinlich getan hat. Gehen wir. -Ok, sie bleiben hinten, halten sie nur die Herde so gut es geht zusammen, lassen sie keine Tiere auf abwege kommen und.  
-Ich hab als Kind meine Kleine Farm und Doktor Kwin gesehen, ich komm schon damit klar, keine Sorge ich werde sie bei der Arbeit nicht behindern.  
-Das habe ich auch gar nicht sagen wollen.  
-Schön; gehen wir trotzdem.

Irgendwie hatte er sie verärgert, schlimmer noch sie schien beleidigt... Wieso aber das hatte er nicht verstanden... Aber jetzt wo sie so sauer schien war sie ihm schon fast unheimlich, er verstand was Jeffrey meinte als er sagte sie sei kein Mensch mit dem man sich anlegen sollte... Wenn sie auch so die Leute die sie mochte verteidigte brauchte man sich, als ihr Freund, wirklich keine Sorgen mehr zu machen... Den ganzen Tag lang sagte sie kein einziges Wort, und Rob kriegt auch kein Konversation mit ihr zustande nicht einmal bei der Mittagspause. Gegen 4 hatten sie dann endlich die Herde auf der Richtigen Koppel, und kehrten um. Doch nach ein paar Millen passierte es. Eine Schlange erschreckte Robs Pferd und er stürzte zu boden und verletzte sich dabei den Arm an einem Stein. Dummerweise lag er dadurch direkt vor der ziemlich aufgeregten Schlange die bereit zum zubeißen war. Im selben Moment spießte ein aus dem Nichts auftauchendes Messer das Tier regelrecht auf, bevor es angreifen konnte, ein paar Meter weiter stieg Jina von ihrem Pferd, ging zu Rob rüber und zog ihr Messer wieder aus der toten Schlange.

-Alles in Ordnung?  
-Wo haben sie gelernt so ein Messer zu werfen?  
-In der Army, ich hol in ihr Pferd zurück.

Er stand auf und sah zu wie sie auf ihr Pferd springt und dem seinigen hinterher riet, es innerhalb ein paar Sekunden einfangte und wieder her brachte.

-Wird's gehen?  
-Ja. Sie haben mir gerade das Leben gerettet.  
-Hmpff, Es wird bald anfangen zu regnen, bis in einer halben Stunde wird es so dunkel sein das wir die Hand vor Augen nicht mehr sehen. Da drüben ist eine alte Hütte dort wären wir wenigstens im trockenen.  
-Es seht nicht aus als ob es regnen wurde.  
-Glauben sie mir, es wird bis in einer halben Stunde aus Kübeln schütten. Also werden wir jetzt dort hin reiten, ich verarzte ihre Wunde, und morgen früh reiten wir zurück, Punkt.-Los.

Sie kamen nach guten zehn Minuten an und banden ihrer Pferde an einen Posten. Jina sattelte die zwei ab und nahm ihre zwei Taschen mit rein.

-Setzten sie sich. Ich werde mich jetzt mal um ihre Wunde kümmern, sagte sie als sie das grau Paket von heute morgen aus einer der Taschen holte, das, wie es sich herausstellte, ein Erstelhilfekasten war. -Sie haben einen Erstelhilfekasten mitgenommen?  
-Wie gesagt, ich bin ein vorsichtiger Mensch... Und im Gegensatz zu heute morgen können sie jetzt nicht mehr behaupten das ich dieses Zeug nicht brauchen werde, antwortete sie mit einem heimischen grinsen. -Sie hatten Recht es.  
-Wissen sie, Rob, ich weiß ja nicht wie es ihnen geht, aber mir geht dieses siezen langsam auf den nerv, ist es die umstände wert?  
-Nein, wir kennen uns ja jetzt schon eine weile -Yep, also lassen wir das mit den sie. Schließlich werden wir die nacht zusammen und allein in einer kleinen Hütte fern jeder Menschlicher Seele verbringen, da kann man sich wenigstens duzen...

Beiden mussten lächeln, sie desinfizierte die Wunde und verbannt sie sorgfältig, fasst so gut als wäre sie eine Krankenschwester. Danach sammelte sie ein paar umherliegende Brennmaterialien und machte damit ein kleines Lagerfeuer im alten Kamin. Dann fielen auch schon die ersten Regentropfen. Innerhalb ein paar Minuten wurde es draußen stock dunkel und der Regen entwickelte sich zu einem richtigen Sturm.

-Woher wussten sie, ... du das es regnen würde? -Das sieht man in den Wolken, spürt es an den Temperatur Schwankungen, für so etwas hat man ein Gespür oder nicht.  
-Die Wettervorhersage meinte es wäre Sonne, und zwar den ganzen Tag lang, zu erwarten -Mein Gespür sagte mir schon heute morgen das es regnen würde. Deswegen habe ich auch das ganze Zeug mitgenommen.

Sie holte aus den Satteltaschen zwei dieser gutverstauberen Notafalldecken, zu Essen sowie zwei weitere kleine Flaschen wasser.

-Das reicht für eine warme, wenn auch nicht extrem bequemen Nacht, Abendessen und Frühstuck.  
-Wow, du hattest alles vorgesehen.  
-Wie gut das ich nicht auf Männer höre was, meinte sie als sie im eine der Flaschen rüber schmeißte -... Wenn ich nicht gestürzt wäre, wann hättest du mir gesagt das es regnen wird und wir einen Unterschlupf brauchen -euh Ehrlich gesagt... gar nicht. Ich hätte dich weiter reiten lassen und genüsslich mit angesehen wie du dir im Regen überlegst ob wir jetzt zurück reiten oder doch noch im Regen zurück nach Killarney gehen. Ich war ein paar Monate in der Army, Regen macht mir gar nichts aus, was wahrscheinlich nicht ganz dein Fall sein wird... Tut mir Leid aber ich war wirklich wütend weil du mich heute morgen so hochnäsig behandelt hast. Ich weiß ja das ich die arbeit nicht so gut hin kriege wie die anderen aber ich bin gerade mal ne Woche auf dem Hoff, da kenne ich nicht alles und als du mich heute morgen für zu Blöd zu reiten hieltst wollte ich dir deswegen eins auswischen... -Und was hat sich geändert? -Du bist gestürzt, das war zwar nicht mein verdienst, und ich hätte es nie getan aber ich finde das reicht für einen Tag da brauch ich nicht noch einen drauf setzten. sehr Böse?  
-Weißt du das mit dem reiten war nur weil Jeffrey meinte du wärst nie gerieten ich habe nie gesagt das du zu blöd dafür seiest.  
-Und das Viehtreiben das du mir schon am ersten Tag erklärt hattest, und die Satteltaschen die ich nicht packen sollte...? -Ich, ok ich war nicht gerade –  
-Vergiss es, ich bin heute irgendwie besonders zickig... Es tut mir Leid ehrlich. Kommt nicht wieder vor.  
-Schon ok, jeder hat mal einen missen Tag, schätze ich habe heute auch einen.  
-Muss der kommende Vollmond sein.  
-Scheint so, weißt du, du leistest gute Arbeit auf dem Hof, ich habe selten jemanden sich so schnell einfügen sehen, und du lernst sehr schnell. Du tust deine Sache richtig gut.  
-Ehrlich? fragte sie überrascht -Ehrlich.  
-Danke. ... Ich kriege langsam Hunger, was halst du davon jetzt was zu essen?  
-Sehr viel.

Sie aßen gemütlich miteinander und legten sich danach auch schlaffen um am nächsten morgen so früh wie möglich aufzubrechen.

Ein paar stunden später, mitten in der nacht

Rob wachte mal wieder, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, auf. Das passierte ihm andauern, er wachte mitten in der Nacht auf, war ein paar Minuten wach und schlief wieder ein. Dieses mal jedoch hörte er ein flüstern, bei näherem betrachten bemerkte er das Jina im schlaff spricht, und anscheinend hatte sie einen ziemlich heftigen Albtraum, den sie schreckte dauern zusammen und verspannte sich als hätte sie ziemliche Schmerzen. Er entschied es sei besser sie aufzuwecken. Er rief ein paar mal ihren Namen doch sie wachte nicht auf. Das tat sie erst als er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter legte um sie zu wecken. Das erschrak sie so sehr das sie sich aufrichtete und sich schreckhaft von ihm entfernte. Sie sah total verstört aus. Er versucht sie eins zwei mal anzusprechen doch sie reagierte nicht darauf. Sie schien desorientiert und irgendwie noch in ihrem Albtraum gefangen aus. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten bis sie wieder zu sich zu kommen schien und wieder ansprechbar war. Rob hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen, geschweige dessen erlebt. 

-Jina, bist du ok?  
-... ja ... es geht schon wieder... -Was war das gerade?  
-Nichts, mach dir keine Sorgen es war nur ein Albtraum, schon ok, tut mir leid dich geweckt zu haben.  
-Was war das? Das war nicht nur ein Albtraum, Jina.  
-... es ... es sind posttraumatische folgen, bei solchen Albträumen ist es als passierte alles noch einmal, es ist normal danach ein paar Minuten desorientiert zu sein, alles ok sag ich dir, es war schließlich nicht das erste mal. -Nicht das erste mal...? Jina du kannst nicht -  
-Was kann ich nicht Rob? Was soll ich tun? Nicht mehr schlaffen? Ich habe es versucht aber auf Dauer geht das nun mal nicht. Antwortete sie sarkastisch -Du solltest -  
-Professionelle Hilfe aufsuchen? Das habe ich und ich tue es auch weiterhin, Zwangsprogramm, gehört bei meinem Job dazu. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich ich komme damit klar. Es ist OK. Tut mir leid dich geweckt zu haben aber du solltest dich wieder hin legen, Harry wird uns morgen kaum frei geben weil wir von Regen überrascht würden. -Jina.  
-Gute Nacht.

Und sie legte sich wieder hin. Sie tat damit zwar als würde sie sich schlaffen legen aber Rob ahnte das sie das nicht tun würde, das sie kein Auge mehr diese Nacht zu tun würde. Das würde er auch nicht tun wenn er an ihrer stelle wäre.

Am nächsten morgen war sie bereits auf als er aufwachte, sie hatte Frühstuck gemacht, alles gepackt und die Pferde bereits gesattelt. Sie aßen unterwegs und waren sogar noch pünktlich um sechs auf der Farm. Sie hatte das was in der Nacht passiert war nicht mehr angesprochen und sein Gefühl sagte Rob das sie auch nicht bereit war weiterhin darüber zu reden. Aber er nahm sich vor Jeffrey heute Abend nach der Arbeit darauf an zu sprechen und sie bei dem heutigen Arbeitstag auf jeden Fall im Auge zu behalten. Im gegensatz zu dem was er, seit er sie kennen gelernt hatte, gesehen hatte, schien sie gestern Nacht sehr verletzlich, sogar zerbrechlich, eine Seite die er an ihr, bis jetzt, nicht vermutet hatte. Als sie die Pferde zurück brachten fing sie Alex Neugierig ab und fragte wo sie gewesen seien. Jina meinte nur sie wollten gestern nicht nass werden und hätten die Nacht draußen verbracht, sie redete weder über den Sturz, ihre Diskussion, die Nacht oder darüber das sie schon am morgen wusste das dass passieren würde, sie ließ es wirken als hätten sie Pech gehabt und Rob ließ es so stehen. Er behielt den ganzen Tag lang ein Auge auf ihr, teilte sie bewusst zu arbeiten ein bei den er auch war, aber sie schien genau so wie alle anderen tage auch, als wäre gestern nichts außergewöhnliches passiert. Rob musste sich plötzlich fragen ob das nicht so sein könnte, vielleicht war sie wie immer weil das gestern für sie wie immer war. Was wenn sie diese Albträume jede Nacht hätte? Ob Jason und James davon wussten und auf sie aufpassten? Wohl kaum, sie war sowieso eine ganze Woche alleine auf der Riddle Farm bevor die zwei auftauchten... Er musste unbedingt mit Jeffrey darüber reden. Er hatten ihn in den letzen tagen oft mit James und Jason zusammengesehen. Wenn die zwei es nicht wussten, könnte er es ihnen sagen, und da sie mit Jina zusammen wohnten könnten sie ein Auge auf ihr behalten. Niemand sollte solche Träume haben.

Abends

Jina war gerade nach Hause gefahren und Jeffrey stand, wie es der Zufall will, mit Jason und James vor seinem Wagen, wahrscheinlich wollten sie noch etwas trinken gehen. Rob fing sie ab.

-Kann ich mit euch reden?  
-Klar, meinte Jason, immer.  
-Es geht um Jina.  
-Was ist mit ihr? Fragte Jeffrey, sie hat doch nichts Falsch gemacht oder?  
-Nein, es geht um gestern nacht.  
-Und?  
-Ich weiß gar nicht wie ich das sagen soll, ich weiß nicht mal nicht ob ich darüber reden sollte, aber ehrlich gesagt mach ich mir um sie sorgen... -Hey, dann willkommen im Club das tun wir alle -Ihr wisst also von den Albträumen?  
-Albträumen?  
-Sie hatte gestern nacht einen, einen ziemlich heftigen, ich konnte sie danach erste nach einer weile wieder ansprechen... Ihr wüsstet also nichts davon?  
-Nein, aber es wundert mich nicht, antwortete Jason als er sich die Haare raufte, Posttraumatische Folgen. -Es ist einfach nicht fair. Meinte James -Was?

Rob verstand kein Wort. Anscheinend wussten die drei etwas wichtiges über sie das er nicht wusste. Und obwohl er Jina erst seit zwei Wochen kannte wollte er doch wissen was es war, um zu verstehen, um ihr zu helfen. Die drei eingeweihten Wehschelten tiefgehende blicke bevor Jeffrey sprach :

-Wenn ich dir jetzt etwas über Jina sage, kannst du es für dich behalten?  
-Natürlich -Ich meine HUNDERPROTZENTIG du redest mit KEINEM außer uns drei darüber und du lässt auch sie nicht wissen das wir es dir gesagt haben, dafür würde sie uns umbringen.  
-Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen. Zweihundertprozentig -Schätze du magst sie sehr, dann kann ich dir die Geschichte auch genauso gut erzählen du wirst sie ja doch früher oder später erfahren, und je früher desto geringer die Chance das du in ein Fettnäpfchen tretest. Du musst wissen das Jina, sowie James, Jason, und ich früher, ein Specialagent ist. Wir arbeiten, oder bessergesagt sie arbeiten International. Das klingt verrückt aber stimmt nun einmal. Vor 6 Monaten wurde ein Koffer von einer Islamitchen Terrorgruppe gestohlen. Dieser Koffer enthielt Daten über Waffenlager. Er war aber passwortgeschützt und sie konnten damit also nichts anfangen. Allerdings brauchte der Besitzer dieses Koffer die Daten daraus, den es gibt von so was keine Kopien. Das Problem war diesen Koffer zurückzukriegen. Jina kriegte diesen Auftrag. Mann gab ihr das Passwort, sie sollte dem Informanten bis zum Koffer folgen die Daten per Satellit übertragen und den Koffer samt Inhalt zerstören. Das war der sicherste weg. Sie hat ihren Job gut gemacht alles ging gut bis sie vor dem Koffer stand. Der Informant, von dem man ihr versichert hatte das er clean sei, hatte sie reingelegt. Sie haben sie überwältigt und gefangen genommen. Sie wollten den Code. Und einen Agenten herzulocken der dann diesen Code auch hätte war sehr schlau von ihnen, keiner von uns hatte das erwartet, und glaub mir deswegen sind Köpfe gerollt. -Was ist dann passiert?  
-Was glaubst du was passiert ist Boss? Sie hatte den Code, und die anderen hatten sie und wollten diesen Code. Sie haben sie gefoltert. Stundenlang, jeden Tag. Und wenn sie sie nicht folterten dann sperrten sie sie in einer Zelle ein, einer 3 Quadratmeterzelle 1 Meter Breit, 1 Meter Hoch, 1 Meter Lang. Du kannst nicht stehen du kannst nicht liegen. Diese Zellen sind stockdunkel, und feucht. Darin dreht man durch. Sie haben ihr nur das aller strickte Minimum an Nahrung und wasser gegeben damit sie überlebt, aber nicht mehr, sie haben sie von schlaffen abgehalten und immer wieder gefoltert. Jeden Tag, nur um diesen Code zu haben, und weißt du was? Sie hat in ihnen nicht gegeben. Alle ihre Kollegen haben sie gesucht, und Hamid, ihr Boss und Ex ganz besonders. Es... es hat sechs Wochen gedauert bis man sie endlich gefunden hat. Sechs Wochen Folter. Hamid hatte eines abends eine sehr ernst klingende info über ihren möglichen Gefangenschaftstort bekommen und sofort um eine Truppe freiwilliger gebeten. Er hätte 10 Agenten gebraucht, es haben sich 37 Männer und 25 Frauen Freiwillig gemeldet um sie da raus zu holen. Und auch nur weil so viele andere in einer Mission waren. Sie sind alle zusammen hingeflogen und haben dieses Rattenloch gestürmt. Es war ein großer Komplex und es dauerte eine gute stunde, trotz so vieler Leute um sie zu finden. -Hamid fand sie, wir waren neben ihm, fuhr James fort. Wir dachten alle drei sie seit Tot. Sie können sich nicht vorstellen wie schrecklich sie aussah. Außer Händen und Gesicht war ihr Kompletter Körper mit Narben und Verletzungen übersät, das ist das perverse an dieser Gruppe, sie verletzten nie Gesicht oder Hände damit niemand später die Verletzungen sieht und das Opfer bemitleidet. Sie war voll mit Blut, getrocknetem und frischen. Hamid holte sie aus der Zell und da bemerkte er das sie noch atmet. Wir haben sie so schnell es geht ins Krankenhaus geflogen und den Ganzen Scheißladen abgefakelt. Sie wog gerade noch 35 Kilo als wir sie dort fanden, 35 Kilo stellt man sich so was vor, eine erwaschene Frau? Die Ärzte haben sie ganze drei Monate lang in ein künstliches Koma gelegt damit sie überhaupt eine Chance hätte zu überleben. Als sie sie nach den drei Monaten aufwachen ließen waren wir, Jason, Jeffrey und Hamid bei ihr. -Ich hatte da urlaub wegen meiner Tante verlangt das war vor 6 Wochen Falls du dich erinnerst, meinte Jeffrey -Die Experten hatten alle gesagt sie würde nicht reden, uns wahrscheinlich nicht wieder erkennen, das sie nur noch ein Wrack sein würde. Als sie die Augen aufmachte, hat sie uns angesehen und sagte nur „Was zum Teufel hat euch so lange aufgehalten?". Wir konnten gar nicht fassen was für ein Glück wir hatten, ich kenne keinen Menschen außer ihr der sechs Wochen Folter überstehen würde ohne die Info rauszurücken und danach noch Witze reißt. Hamid hat entschieden das sie noch 7 Wochen im Krankenhaus bleibt, und danach hierher geht. Aber wie sie mitbekommen haben hatte sie nach 4 Wochen schon genug vom weiß und ist hier hergekommen. Deswegen ist sie hier. Sie mochte Jeffrey immer sehr, und Hamid hofft das wenn sie ihn jetzt hier, pensioniert und glücklich sieht, sie auch von ihrem Job zurücktreten wird und ein normales Leben führen wird. Deswegen ist es wichtig das sie sich hier wohl fühlt, damit sie das alles verarbeiten kann, und vielleicht sogar hier bleibt.

Rob wusste nichts was er sagen hätte können also nickte er einfach. So unglaubliche diese Geschichte klingen mochte er zweifelte nicht an ihr. James Blick als er sie Erzählte, die Tränen die in Jasons Augen hochstiegen, Jeffrey bedruckte Art. Sie lügten nicht, und das erklärte die Suspendierung, die Krankenhausgeschichte. Es erklärte die heftigen Albträume und sogar wieso sie so geschickt dieses Messer werfen konnte. Er verstand auch auf einmal wieso sie bei 35° im Schatten immer nur lange Sachen trug. Wenn ihr Boss sie hier her geschickte hatte damit sie einen solchen Job aufgibt, würde er, so gut er kann seinen Teil dazu beisteuern. Er wusste sie hatte etwas besseres verdient. Und er wusste wahrscheinlich mehr als alle anderen hier was der Ausdruck, nicht fair, bedeutet.

Am nächsten Tag war es Samstag, Jina arbeitete übers Wochenende nicht, zumindest dieses nicht, auf einer Farm ist auch Sonntag kein besonders anderer Tag. Als sie am Montag wieder auftauchte, war sie wie immer in langen viel zu gut aussehenden Klamotten angezogen. Doch zu seinem größten erstaunen hatte sie eine Coyoten neben sich herlaufend. Alex konnte seinen Augen nicht glauben und schrie natürlich gleich los :

-Was soll das sein!  
-Was? Was habe ich jetzt wieder angestellt?  
-DAS ! meinte er auf den Coyoten zeigend, der übrigens ziemlich dumm aus der Wäsche dabei schaute -Oh, das ist Seif, mein Hund.  
-DAS IST EIN COYOTE !  
-Na ja streng genommen schon, aber andererseits ist er auch mein Haustier, der erste Hund den ich jemals hatte, irgendwie komisch, ich konnte Hunde nie außtehen und jetzt Freunde ich mit einem wilden Coyoten an.  
-Weil das Vieh auch noch wild ist???!!! -Strickt genommen schon, aber er ist gut ausgebildet, er wird ihn ihre Schaffe schon nicht reißen, er hört auf jedes Kommando, ich zeig es ihnen. Bleib.

Sie entfernte sich eine paar schritte von dem Coyotenhund und dieser blieb brav sitzen. „komm" sofort stand er auf und ging zu ihr rüber. „Fuß" und er trottete mit ihr brav zurück vor Alex. „Platz" noch ein perfekt ausgeführtes Kommando. „Auf und jetzt sag zu Alex Hallo". Der Hund stand erst auf, setzte sich dann brav hin lüpfte die rechte Pfote süß und na ja sagen wir „bellte" ein mal, wenn man das so nennen kann. Jina grinste nur selbstzufrieden. Alex konnte kaum etwas gegen das Tier sagen außer „sie haben die Verantwortung dafür" und ging wieder zurück zu seiner Arbeit, immer noch nicht wissend ob er das jetzt witzig, beängstigend oder einfach nur durchgeknallt fand. Der ... Hund war natürlich Gesprächsthema Nummer eins auf dem Hoff diesen Montag. Alle wollten wissen woher er kam, aber Jina meinte nur das er seit ihrem ersten Tag auf der Farm auf ihrer Veranda stand und das sie, nach dem sie ihn ein paar mal erfolglos versucht hatte zu verscheuchen, irgendwann abgerichtet hat, das hat gute zehn Tage gedauert und jetzt ist er so an sie gewöhnt das er los heult wenn sie ihn zu lange allein lasst. Das ging James und Jason anscheinend auf die nerven und deswegen würde sie in jetzt mit nehmen. Harry hätte das Tier natürlich am liebsten auf der Stelle abgeknallt aber da im Moment sehr viel arbeit rumlag konnte er sich keinen Arbeiter weniger leisten und musste Seif wohl oder übel tolerieren um Jina auf dem Hoff zu behalten. Jina gefiel es. Und Seif hatte allem aussehen nach auch seinen spaß. Im laufe der Woche stellte sich Seif als ein sehr guter Herdenhund heraus, und sobald es Schaffe zu bewegen gab mussten Jina und er sich jetzt darum kümmern, den durch Seif brauchte man dazu nur noch zwei und nicht drei Leute und in Zeiten der Arbeitüberlastung war das allen Recht. 


End file.
